


T is for Togetherness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a hitherto unknown talent, and Harry discovers Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Togetherness

Title: T is for Togetherness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco discovers a hitherto unknown talent, and Harry discovers Draco.  
Word Count: 1100  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: As always for me... fluff. :)  
A/N: Written for [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)**slythindor100** 's challenge 51: The letter T  
Beta: The incomparable [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

T is for Togetherness

~

“As tempting an offer as it is, Potter, there is no way I’m staying in this dank place for any prolonged period of time.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You have no choice, Malfoy,” he replied. “Your cover’s blown, and Snape himself told you to do what we tell you, which is, stay here.”

Malfoy frowned. “How am I supposed to be of any use in this war if I’m cooped up in some disgusting old house?”

Harry tried to be as stern as possible. “You want to die? Enough people have died already. You stay here where it’s safe.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, I didn’t know you cared so much, Potter.”

Harry averted his eyes. “I care about everyone, Malfoy, you included. You’re staying here, and that’s that. If want to be useful, I’m sure we can find something for you to do.”

Turning away, Harry tried to be glad that Malfoy didn’t know exactly how much he cared. Merlin knew what he’d think of Harry then. “Breakfast is at seven,” he called out over his shoulder. “And we fend for ourselves here, so if you get up late you miss out.”

Dragging himself away before he made any more of a fool of himself, Harry missed the speculative look on Malfoy’s face.

~

Draco smiled as Alicia Weasley toddled over to the box in the corner and began pulling herself up. Who knew that he would love baby-sitting so much?

Since it still functioned as Order headquarters, Grimmauld Place was where everyone gathered and, as the war had dragged on, where they brought their children during the day to be safe. At any given moment there were typically three to five children in the house, ranging from three to seven, and Draco, it turned out, was a natural baby-sitter.

Children instinctively adored him, and it had got to the point that even Ron Weasley now allowed him to look after his little girl. She was his only charge that day, in fact.

Scooping her up, Draco chuckled as she attempted to gnaw the knob off the tevelision or whatever Potter called the device. “You clearly take after your father, little one,” he chuckled. “He used to eat everything in sight, too.” As he moved her, the knob turned and the device clicked on.

“Today’s show brought to you by the number nine and the letter T,” a cheerful voice announced, and Draco blinked. Settling onto the sofa, he cuddled Alicia in his arms and watched the repetitive pictures and brightly coloured animals as they kept counting to nine, spelling words that started with the letter T, and even singing a song called ‘T is for Togetherness’. Soon, he was nodding off, and Alicia, also tired, drifted off as well, her little body curled in his lap.

And that was how Harry found them.

~

Harry walked in to the sound of the telly. It was showing one of the ubiquitous children’s shows that were on during the day, and, walking over to it, he shut it off.

As he turned around to leave, he noticed Malfoy passed out on the couch, Alicia asleep in his lap, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. They looked utterly angelic, and something in Harry melted.

He’d been watching Malfoy closely since he had arrived, and he’d been impressed with how the blond comported himself when no one seemed to be looking. He hadn’t, as Harry had anticipated, expected special treatment, but he’d pitched in like everyone else, taking his turn at cooking and cleaning with no complaints, and when it became evident that he was great with the children, he’d volunteered to watch them without being asked. Remus had even commented on how changed he was.

None of this had dulled Harry’s interest in Malfoy, of course; in fact, Harry found he followed Malfoy with his eyes now more than ever. He knew his interest was bordering on obsession, but he excused it by telling himself that it was because Malfoy bore watching, but deep down he knew that was rubbish.

The truth was, Malfoy was gorgeous, and Harry, long ago aware that he appreciated men far more than women, was reacting to living in close proximity to him. Now if only he could resist the constant urge to touch him...

With a sigh, Harry stooped down next to the sofa, and, smiling lopsidedly, brushed some hair back from Malfoy’s face. It was soft, like silk, and as he rubbed a few strands through his fingers, he breathed deeply, inhaling Malfoy’s scent.

Malfoy’s eyes flew open as Harry pulled back.

Both men stared at each other for a long moment until Alicia stirred, and with a chirp, climbed out of Malfoy’s lap and toddled towards her toys that were strewn on the floor. She began playing quietly, and Malfoy started to sit up. “Did you need something?” he asked.

“You looked very peaceful,” Harry said, blushing slightly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “I generally am when I’m asleep.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I was wondering how you managed that. It was pretty loud in here when I walked in, so I turned the telly off,” he said, nodding to the box in the corner.

Malfoy, keeping a straight face, said, “But it was educational. The letter of the day was the letter T. Now I’ll never know all the words it can spell.”

Harry’s lips twitched. “What was the number of the day?”

“Ah, so you’ve watched it, too.” Malfoy smirked as Harry flushed.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I have. I spend most afternoons here. So, what _was_ the number of the day?”

Malfoy laughed. “It was nine, but really, it should have been ten, or twelve, even, to stick with the T theme.”

“Perhaps you should write to them,” Harry said. “Make some suggestions.”

Malfoy smiled. “And what would I say? Hello, I’m a twenty-year-old who watches your children’s show, and it’d be more interesting to me if you made it bit more complex.” He looked over at Alicia, still engrossed in her playing. “Still, it’s nice to just be able to play and relax. I never did, even when I was her age.”

Harry touched his arm lightly. “Neither did I,” he said. “But maybe we’ll make it so she won’t ever have to worry about war.”

It seemed almost inevitable as they leaned together, lips touching softly for the first time. Harry sighed into the kiss, moaning as his tongue wrapped around Draco’s, and as they snogged, neither one heard it as Alicia began to hum the tune to “T is for Togetherness.”

~


End file.
